


Sugar and Spice

by GreyMichaela



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Health food, I don't even know anymore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMichaela/pseuds/GreyMichaela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah...don't ask me.  Someone wanted Sabriel writing prompts, and Sam trying to make Gabe eat healthy popped into my head.  So then of course *I* had to write it.  I stopped questioning my muse a long damn time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar and Spice

“All I’m saying,” Sam wheedled, “Is give it a try.”

Gabriel crossed his arms, a mulish expression on his mobile features. “You’re trying to kill me. I’m on to your wicked ways.”

Sam rolled his eyes.  “I’m not trying to kill you, I’m trying to introduce you to new things.  Healthy things!  Things that maybe won’t kill you!”

“Does it have powdered sugar?” Gabriel asked.

“…no.”

“Honey? Cane sugar?  Brown sugar?”

“No…”

“Turbinado?”

Sam threw up his arms in disgust. “That’s not even a real thing!”

“It is too, and if whatever that _thing_ is you’re shoving in my face doesn’t have any of them, then I’m not interested.”

“ _How are you still alive?”_ Sam roared.  “All you do is eat sugar! You should weigh eight hundred pounds and be diabetic!  What is _wrong_ with you?”

“What’s wrong with _you?”_ Gabriel countered.  “If it’s not sweet, I don’t trust it.  Now stop trying to sway me with _healthy_ stuff and get over here so I can kiss you.”


End file.
